


Shuu's Changeling Ocs

by otakuartist



Series: Changeling [1]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, People in the server...this is for you..., you guys are great tho ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: I was told to post my Changeling OC stuff online, so here I am.This is just a doc of all of my ocs to make them easier to understand and find ^^
Series: Changeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636762
Kudos: 3





	1. Aileen Keene

Aileen Keene  
Age: 17  
Appearance:  
-Waist length, straight black hair, usually worn in a braid  
-Large, coffee brown eyes with long eyelashes  
-Thin eyebrows  
-Fair, dewy skin  
-Oval face shape  
-Dainty nose  
-Delicate hands  
-Petite Build  
Personality:  
-Friendly  
-Somewhat shy  
-Gamer  
-Helpful  
-Empathetic  
-Funny  
-Dorky  
Birthday: 11/21  
Race: Fae  
Ethnicity: ½ Japanese, ½ American  
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’3  
Family:  
-Daniel Keene (Father)  
-Saeki Masumi-Keene (Mother-Deceased)  
-Alanna Keene (Identical Sister)  
-Adora Keene (Identical Sister)  
MBTI: ESTJ  
Occupation: Intern at Agency, aspiring teacher  
LI: Elliot Damiani


	2. Adora Keene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same as Aileen but personality is different because the triplets have their own personalities (duh lol)

Adora Keene  
Age: 17  
Appearance:  
-Waist length, straight black hair, usually worn in a braid  
-Large, coffee brown eyes with long eyelashes  
-Thin eyebrows  
-Fair, dewy skin  
-Oval face shape  
-Dainty nose  
-Delicate hands  
-Petite Build  
Personality:  
-Quiet  
-Bookworm  
-Awkward  
-Physical affection turns her into a blushy mess, unlike Aileen who is the most affectionate of the Keene triplets (Alanna is in the middle)  
-Likes to tease her friends  
Birthday: 11/21  
Race: Fae  
Ethnicity: ½ Japanese, ½ American  
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’3  
Family:  
-Daniel Keene (Father)  
-Saeki Masumi-Keene (Mother-Deceased)  
-Alanna Keene (Identical Sister)  
-Aileen Keene (Identical Sister)  
MBTI: ESTJ  
Occupation: Intern at Agency, aspiring psychologist  
LI: Marc Loewe


	3. Alanna Keene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Keene triplets owo

Alanna Keene  
Age: 17  
Appearance:  
-Waist length, straight black hair, usually worn in a braid  
-Large, coffee brown eyes with long eyelashes  
-Thin eyebrows  
-Fair, dewy skin  
-Oval face shape  
-Dainty nose  
-Delicate hands  
-Petite Build  
Personality:  
-Friendly  
-Very shy  
-Kind  
-Empathetic  
-Quiet  
-Bookworm  
-Artist  
Birthday: 11/21  
Race: Esper  
Ethnicity: ½ Japanese, ½ American  
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’3  
Family:  
-Daniel Keene (Father)  
-Saeki Masumi-Keene (Mother-Deceased)  
-Aileen Keene (Identical Sister)  
-Adora Keene (Identical Sister)  
MBTI: ISTJ  
Occupation: Intern at Agency, hoping to be a teacher or psychologist  
LI: William Lee


	4. Hazel Caine

Hazel Caine  
Age: 18  
Appearance:  
-Short, thick teal hair  
-Gold/Amber eyes  
-Slim Build  
-Commonly found wearing crop tops and skirts or shorts/jeans  
Personality:  
-Loves outdoors  
-Artist  
-Loves reading  
-Kind  
-Emotional (not bad emotional, just kind of wears her heart on her sleeve)  
-Plant parent  
-Playful  
Birthday: 04/06  
Race: Fae  
Ethnicity: ??  
Family:  
-Levi Caine (Father)  
-Christa Caine (Grandmother)  
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’5  
MBTI: ISFJ  
LI: Ewan Croft


	5. Layla Bright

Layla Bright  
Age: 17  
Appearance:  
-Light brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades  
Personality:  
-Awkward  
-Corvin brings out a more teasing nature she didn't know existed (Layla: 0.0)  
-Protective  
-Easily attached to friends  
-Makes puns and that's about it  
Birthday: 11/13  
Race: Witch  
Ethnicity:   
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’4  
Family:  
Hailee Bright-Byrne (Aunt)  
Lockne Byrne (Maternal Cousin)  
Lorali Byrne (Maternal Cousin)  
MBTI: ISTJ  
Occupation: None, not sure what she wants in the future... yet.


	6. Lularoa "Lulu" Kameāloha

Lularoa "Lulu" Kameāloha  
Age:18  
Appearance:  
-Short, curly brown hair with highlights  
-Brown eyes  
-Tan complexion  
-Toned build  
Personality:  
-Confident  
-Outgoing  
-Not afraid to speak her mind  
-Protective  
-Sassy  
Birthday: 07/24  
Race: Witch  
Ethnicity: ½ Filipino, ½ Hawaiian  
Sex: F  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’5  
MBTI: ESFJ  
Occupation: Intern with Agency, Aspiring teacher or psychologist


End file.
